


Alas Poor Yorik

by lrose20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky rather ooc drabble about Christmas morning with Sherlock and John and how Sherlock get's a new skull for the mantelpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas Poor Yorik

"Sherlock. Sherlock...Sherlock!"

"Mmm?" Was all John recieved in reply from the head that was bent over a bowl of toes.

"Presents, Sherlock. Remember? Christmas? Egg nog? Mass cultural holiday happening today?"

"Doesn't ring any bells." Sherlock said, picking up a toe and turning it over in his hand.

"Oh, for the love of-. Sherlock, get in here right now or I will go over to Sarah's and not come back until after New Years."  
Sherlock stiffened, his hand clenching the poor toe. He straightened up slowly, set the toe back among its fellows, and turned his head to glare at John.

"How dull." He said, but despite his derision he stalked over to his flatmate and proceeded to throw himself onto the couch.

"Stop looking so grim. It's not like you're getting your tonsils removed or something."

"Having my mouth brutalized by an idiot in a white jacket would be preferrable."  
John chose to ignore this last comment, instead shoving a box into Sherlock's hands.

"You promised you would celebrate Christmas with me after that incident on the plane. Or does the famous Sherlock Holmes not keep his word after all?"  
Sherlock stared at him for a moment, his expression seemingly blank.  
Then without a word his mouth spread into undoubtedly one of the creepiest smile John had ever seen before he began to tear the wrapping paper off.  
John rolled his eyes but picked up a present of his own.

As he began to open it, he heard Sherlock say,  
"Ah yes, as I thought. Too right after what she did to my last skull." 

John glanced up and sighed in exasperation.  
"Oh no, not another one." Sherlock was holding a pristine white skull in his hand.

"Would you rather stay home all day so that you can listen to my musings?" Sherlock inquired. John deigned to not answer, and he thought he saw the detective smirk slightly.  
"Hmm, but what to call it...Ah!"  
Sherlock stood up, held the skull a loft and with one grand gesture of his hand said,  
"Alas, poor Yorik-! Hey!"

John had snatched the skull from him and set it none too carefully on the mantle.  
"You can play with your skull later...I have to have a word with Mrs. Hudson." He muttered under his breath. "Right, this one's from your brother, to both of us."

"How tiresome." Sherlock sighed, falling back onto the couch. "Just toss it out the window."

"Right, I'll open that one by myself." John said quickly, moving the present away. "And this is from...Mmm, Lestrade. But why does it have holes in it?" he mused. "Oh dear God, I swear Sherlock if it's some body part..." Sherlock stared back innocently, but John was not at all convinced. Trying to brace himself for the worst, John opened the lid and his mouth fell open of it's own accord.  
"A...puppy!" He exclaimed.

"Brilliant John. Yet another profound observation. However I knew that the box contained a puppy from the moment it arrived today."  
John picked the bull dog out of the box, staring at it with a mixture of delight and incredulity. It was rather cute, to be honest, but the likelihood of it surviving in this flat was slim to none. What had Lestrade been thinking?

"Excellent..." Sherlock said, kneeling down so he could have a closer look at the puppy. "Lestrade's actually showing that he has some ingenuinity. Now I have a living specimen for my experiments!...John, what are you doing? John, put Yorik down!"


End file.
